Mundial Saint Seiya
by Thanatos2006
Summary: Entonces... lo continuo Gracias por sus palabras. Espero sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! No se si recuerden de mi, soy Dani (Thanatos 2004 para los que me conozcan con ese nick). Autor de varias historias que ya no están en la página por motivos que nunca supe jajaja. Pues he regresado, espero que les agrade mi nueva historia y espero por mi parte no haber perdido mi "musa inspiradora humoristica" jeje. Como siempre aclaro que los personajes no son mios, solo los hago sufrir jajaja.

Espero lo disfruten D

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la casa de Piscis estaban reunidos Afrodita, Shura, Camus y Milo viendo el mundial de fútbol. A decir verdad solo Shura y Camus estaban pendientes del partido, más porque se trataba del juego España – Francia, así que los animos no eran muy buenos.

Milo disfrutaba de una fría cerveza pero más que ver el partido se burlaba de lo nervioso que estaba Camus, el cual había perdido su acostumbrada falta de emoción.

-Pero qué le pasa al imbecil € del arbitro! Eso no es penal! – gritaba Shura

-Claro que si es penal! Deberían darle tarjeta roja! Expulsarlo y suspenderlo por diez partidos! – gritaba Camus

Narrador del partido: Señores estamos ante un momento histórico, ya el tiempo se cumplió así que este penal es la última jugada. Si marca el gol clasifican a la siguiente ronda. El público en el estadio hace silencio, las miradas puestas al jugador, millones de televidentes en el mundo están pendientes. El jugador respira hondo, se dispone q cobrar el penal y….

(se fue la luz)

-QUEEEE! – gritaban Camus y Shura – Consigan un radio! Consigan un radio

-Tranquilos yo tengo uno – dice Afrodita

-Buscalo! – gritan los dos

-Aquí está… uy lástima no tiene baterias – dice el caballero de Piscis

-Como que no tiene baterias! – Shura estaba que lo degollaba.

-Creo q Aioros tiene unas, iré a pedirle – dice Camus

-Apurate! – grita Shura

(cinco minutos después)

-Ni Aioros ni Dohko tenían baterías, pero miren…. Volvió la electricidad!

Narrador: … gracias por disfrutar de este emocionante partido, hasta a la próxima nos despedimos…adios!

-Noooo! – ya Camus y Shura lo que querían era llorar

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… tengo unas baterías en el bolsillo… aún las necesitan? – pregunta Milo

…

……

………

-Excalibur!

-Diamond Dust!

-Uh… Ouch … Ay… fanáticos salvajes, parecen unos hooligans! – Milo estaba todo adolorido

-Yo por eso no veo ese deportes de salvajes – dice Afrodita – qué diversión tiene correr tras una pelota por hora y media? Además de la suciedad y … ay no puedo seguir… que asco!

Los otros tres miraban muy mal a Afrodita, incluyendo Milo. De pronto un balón de fútbol fue a parar justo en la cabeza del caballero del escorpión.

-Pero que dem…

-Jeje… disculpen han visto una pelota? – preguntó Aioros que entraba.

-Si… yo la vi… - respondió Milo que tenía la pelota clavada de la uña de la mano derecha

-Ey! Esa pelota es cara! Que haces!

-"Era" cara… para que aprendas a jugar… - dijo Milo

-"Aprender a jugar"? acaso debo tomarlo con un reto? – pregunta Aioros

-Pues si…pero antes puedo pedir algo?

-Que quieres? Ya quieres poner condiciones? O mejor decidiste no hacer el ridículo y quedarte tranquilo? Jajaja

-No! No es eso… es que… se me atoró la uña en la pelota TT

Más tarde…

-Haremos un partido de cinco contra cinco… tu busca a los tuyos y yo elijo a los míos, vale? – dice Aioros

-Hecho! – responde Milo – y creo saber donde empezar…

Un rato después…

-Cómo? Un partido de fútbol? Yo no se jugar eso…

-Vamos… si te escogí como mi jugador estrella – dice Milo

-O.o jugador estrella? Pero si nunca he jugado…

-Vamos Mu! Será divertido…

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

En otro lugar…

-Fútbol? Qué es eso?

-Cómo no puedes saber que es el fútbol? En que mundo vives? – preguntaba Aioros

-Vivo en un plano existencial superior al de ustedes, y seres como tú no podrían entenderlo…

-Seres como yo? ¬¬ Vamos… yo te enseño lo que tienes que hacer…

-No puedo decir que no, cierto?

-Así es mi buen Shaka… así es… - responde Aioros

En la sala del Patriarca…

-Kiki donde están los caballeros dorados? No siento la presencia de ninguno de ellos en sus casas – pregunta Shion

-Dijeron que iban al coliseo… algo de un partido de fútbol…

-Cómo? Acompáñame ¬¬ …

Se había corrido la noticia de aquel partido, así que varios soldados y demás caballeros habían ido hasta el coliseo para ver tal… espectáculo.

-Aioros ya conseguiste a tu equipo de señoritas? Jajajaja – Milo se reía

-Te presento a mi "equipo de señoritas": Shaka, Aldebaran, Shura y Camus

-Camus? Como pudiste? Eres mi amigo! – reclamaba el caballero de Escorpión

-Ehm… me ofreció helado - respondió Camus

-Tú puedes hacer tu propio helado ¬¬

-Bueno bueno… y cuál es tu equipo estelar? Jajaja – pregunta Aioros

-Mu, Mascara Mortal, Dohko y Aioria…

-Aioria! Pero si eres mi hermano! Te pregunte si querías jugar y me dijiste que tenías algo más importante que hacer! Algo de vida o muerte! ¬¬… dime… que te ofreció el insecto?

-Ejem… este… Una pizza de pepperoni con extra de queso

-uu

-Un momento! – se oye una voz autoritaria

-Ma…maestro… - dice Mu

-Qué se creen ustedes? Jugar mientras la humanidad está en peligro… ustedes son la esperanza del mundo y se ponen a jugar! No les da vergüenza! – gritaba fuertemente el patriarca

(Todos los caballeros con la cabeza baja…)

-Pero Shion es que… - empezó a decir Milo

-Pero nada! Dame ese balón!

-Ok uu… toma…

Le da el balón a Shion. Entonces Shion se quita la túnica y debajo tenia una camisa amarilla y pantalones cortos negros. Del bolsillo de la camisa saca un… pito?

-Vamos… un juego sin arbitro? xD – se reía Shion

-Que bien! - grita Aioros – A jugar!

-Bueno al ser cinco contra cinco más que fútbol es futbolito… - dice Shion

-Ey! – reclama Aldebaran – Nosotros somos grandes… como vamos a jugar futbolito?

-¬¬ Aldebaran no seas bruto! – le grita Shura – se refiere a que sería muy parecido a un partido de fútbol sala …

-Sala? Pero no estamos en el coliseo? – pregunta de nuevo Aldebaran

-uu

-Empecemos! – grita Aioros

-No podemos – dice Milo

- Por qué?

-Y las arquerías?

-Yo me encargo! – grita Kiki. Y al instante 2 arquerías relucientes y nuevecitas estaban en el coliseo.

-¿Kiki…de dónde las sacaste? – pregunta Mu

-De… por ahí… jeje

Mientras en Alemania, en pleno mundial:

-Increíble! – gritan los aficionados

-Y las arquerías? – preguntan todos

Altavoz: El partido correspondiente a las semifinales de la copa del mundo se suspende hasta nuevo aviso. Debido al extravío de… cómo se perdieron! o.O?

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por las palabras, en especial a AngelaMort. Nadie me dijo nada, fui yo el que pensé que sería bueno aclarar las cosas, ya me han sacado todas mis historias de aquí sin razón y con reviews muy groseros. Me aleje un tiempo (bastante) y ahora regresé, y para que ahora no dijeran que yo me copiaba…pues pensé anular este fic… pero ahora que lo dicen… no lo haré lo continuaré.

Gracias a los demás y espero les siga gustando

Los equipos estaban preparados. El equipo de Aioros tenía a Aldebaran de portero. Shura y Camus de defensas. Mientras que el mismo Aioros y Shaka eran los delanteros.

A su vez, Milo también era uno de los dos delanteros de su equipo junto con Aioria. Dohko y Mascara Mortal eran defensas. El portero? Claro está… Mu.

Empieza el partido!

-Así es Kanon, va a comenzar este estupendo partido entre estas dos grandes selecciones (si claro)

-Aja si… como tú digas Saga… ya esta apunto de comenzar este – bosteza – emocionante partido…

-Si… y ni nos invitaron… bueno no importa… ya empezaron…

-Saca Aioros, toca atrás con Shura, este a su vez lanza un pase largo a Shaka! Pero la pelota sigue de largo! Era un excelente pase pero Shaka no lo supo aprovechar.

-Shaka abre los ojos! – gritaba Aioros – Y cuidado con ningún tesoro del cielo, eeh?

-Saque de banda que cobra Aioria, este se la pasa a Milo que avanza hacia el área rival, encara a Camus, lo va a superar pero el acuariano se la quita! Sale jugando Camus… retrocede hacia el portero Aldebaran, este se la devuelve a Camus que congela la jugada (xD). Un pase a Aioros que lo recibe muy bien, el pase para Shaka que recibe bien la pelota pero se interpone Mascara Mortal matando la jugada (xD)

-Mascara sube por la banda derecha, hace la pared con Dohko que se la regresa, Mascara lanza el centro, Aioria cabecea, la pelota va al arco! Y… la paro! Aldebaran con los brazos cruzados! Que gran portero! Un momento… tiene el balón clavado del cuerno! Viste eso Saga?

-Zzzzzzz

-Saga!

-Zzzzzzzzzzz

-SAAGA!

-Donde! Cuando? Como? Waa! Quién osa despertarme a mi! El amo y señor del universo!

-Ay empezamos de nuevo… la pastilla Saga… te dije que te tomaras la pastilla!

-Que pastilla hermano querido? – dice Saga ya todo calmado

-… Mira… mejor sigamos narrando el partido – dice Kanon – La pelota la tiene Mu, que se la entrega a Dohko, este a su vez se la da a Mascara de la muerte que corre hacia el área contraria, elude a Shura, Camus cae al suelo, va a disparaaaaaaaaaar yyy….

-Excalibuuuurrr!

(La pelota es dividida en dos y sale cada mitad a cada lado de la arquería)

-¬¬ Shura…

-A mi me dijeron que tenía que cortar todas las jugadas peligrosas… - replica el caballero de Capricornio

-No era para que lo tomaras textual! – le grita Aioria

-Vamos vamos… - dice Shion, se cobrará un tiro libre por esa falta cometida…

-Ey! En ningún reglamento del fútbol dice que cortar una pelota es una falta! – reclama Aioros

-Hmmm – piensa Shion – eso es cierto…pero los que inventaron esas reglas no eran caballeros!

De pronto… se oye una voz…

-JAJAJAJAJA que patéticos jajajaja!


End file.
